Taking Care of Emma
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Emma doesn't have fully control over her magic. when she is ill she is dreaming about regina in a nurse outfit. she poofs regina in too her bedroom with the outfit when she wakes she sees a very angry mayor...


_Emma doesn't have fully control over her magic. when she is ill she is dreaming about regina in a nurse outfit. she poofs regina in too her bedroom with the outfit when she wakes she sees a very angry mayor... - Mussie21_

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma loathes being ill. Absolutely despises it. She's not even that sick. Yeah she had the flu a few days ago but now it is just a cold. Unfortunately she made the mistake of sneezing in front of her mother and was ordered back to bed for the day.

At the very least she can sleep and hopefully get rid of the cold too.

_Emma groans weakly as she coughs. There's one person she wants to take care of tonight. She hears the door creak open and slowly raises her tired body up. _

_Her jaw drops when she sees who has walked in. Standing before her is Regina in a nurse's outfit. Well not a typical nurse's outfit. Regina's wearing a short sleeved white jacket that falls to her hips. Below that Emma can make out matching white garters and lacy stockings. She smiles when she sees white heels and the nurse's hat atop Regina's curls. Her red lips pop against the rest of the white outfit and Emma can feel desire pooling in her centre. _

_"How's my patient?" Regina purrs as she walks closer to Emma. The stunning brunette slips a finger beneath Emma's chin tilting the blonde's head up towards her. Emma's breath hitches in anticipation as Regina examines her. _

_"MISS SWAN!" _

The loud shout startles her into conciousness and she groans. _It was just getting good_ Emma thinks with a sigh. She opens her eyes and gasps. At the foot of her bed is the real life Regina dressed in the outfit Emma was dreaming about. It's as hot as she imagined.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Regina asks furiously. She was in the middle of a business meeting when white smoke surrounded her and poofed her into Emma's bedroom and in a nurse's outfit. She looks down at her attire and raises a brow. _So that's what she's into_ she thinks with a small smirk.

Emma blushes, "I-I was dreaming and I'm sick and I don't know," her speech is flustered as she can't stop staring at the Mayor.

Regina grins knowingly. Emma doesn't have full control of her magic and clearly unwittingly made her imagination come to life. She follows Emma's gaze down her lace covered legs and the coat barely encasing her breasts. Her first reaction was anger but now her thoughts have drifted somewhere else entirely.

"Well Emma if you're sick perhaps I better take care of you?" she asks before climbing onto the bed. She pulls the covers down before straddling Emma.

Emma gasps before realising that her fantasy may just be coming true. She can already feel wetness pooling in her panties and she's praying this is not a joke Regina's playing on her.

Regina bends down and plants a kiss on her lips and Emma knows this is definitely real. She couldn't dream up a kiss like this. She leans up pressing her lips against Regina's painted lips. She can feel the heat burning between them and so deepens the kiss. She moans into Regina's lips when she feels Regina's knee hit her centre in just the right spot.

They pull apart with a pop and Regina quickly tugs Emma's top up. She swirls her tongue up and around one of Emma's perky breasts before sucking a nipple into her mouth. It hardens beneath her touches and Regina takes Emma's breathy moans as an encouragement to tease the other one with her fingers. The whole time she makes sure to keep her knee rubbing up against where she's sure Emma's clit is.

Emma's moans fuel her own desire and she can't help but grind herself against Emma's pyjama clad thigh. By the time she pulls away from Emma's chest the blonde is rolling her hips against Regina's knee and she can see a trace of her own wetness on Emma's pyjamas.

Regina withdraws her knee and Emma whines. The brunette wastes no time in pulling down Emma's pyjama bottoms and panties. She slides herself down the bed before trailing kisses from Emma's ankle up to her upper thighs. Regina can smell Emma's arousal already and she can't wait to take a taste.

With a cheeky grin she taps Emma's clit causing the other woman to groan before looking down at Regina impatiently. The brunette winks at her before darting her tongue out to take a taste of Emma's wetness. She can't help but moan at the taste and the vibrations drive Emma crazy. She rolls her hips eagerly and Regina dives in. She plunges two fingers into Emma's tight centre as she laps up the vast amount of arousal there.

"Oh Regina," Emma moans as she moves her hips against those wonderful fingers which hit the right spot with every thrust. She can feel her walls beginning to clench around Regina's fingers and knows her orgasm is close.

Regina knows it too

She slips in a third finger and speeds up her thrusts enjoying the various moans and whimpers that tumble from Emma's lips. She can tell Emma is close and presses her thumb against Emma's hardened clit.

Four thrusts later and Emma comes with a loud cry, her wetness rushing out onto Regina's hand and waiting mouth. Regina drinks Emma's sweet nectar joyfully whilst moving her fingers to help Emma ride out her high.

When she comes down Regina removes her fingers to a loud whine from Emma. With some reluctance she moves away from Emma's centre before giving the blonde a playful smile, "So Emma, tell me do you feel better now?"

Emma nods vigorously, "You're the best nurse ever. Now come here and let me thank you properly."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
